Wolffe
"Grrrrrrr...." ''-Wolffe'' Wolffe was the pet of Ashley Ahsoka Skysword, who preferred to go by the name "Ahsoka", after her Jedi cousin, Ahsoka Tano, during the Clone Wars. He was born on Mortis, which gave him the power to change the color of his fur at will, a discovery that was made by Ashley's brother, Anakin, resulting in the burning of Anakin's hand when Wolffe set his fur on fire. Wolffe's Early Days "Dakota, the son is dangerous and you do not stand a chance against him. Do you understand?" "Yes, Mommy, I understand." -Wolffe's mother to Wolffe about the Mortis son- Birth and first few months Wolffe was born on Mortis in the year 20 BBY. He had no sisters or brothers, but lived with his mother, whom he loved very much. His mother hunted for him, and they talking through the Force. Wolffe's birth name was Dakota, so that was what his mother called him. Everyday, they walked through the forest looking for food and trying to avoid the Mortis son, who had a grudge against Wolffe's mother. Wolffe loved to play around, especially when it snowed, but once night fell, his mother would always take him back to their cave and send him to sleep. Wolffe usually had good dreams, but occasionally he dreamed of the Mortis son, and always woke feeling scared. Running away The Mortis Daughter One night when he was about two months old, Wolffe had such a bad dream of the son that he actually leaped to his paws and scrambled out of the cave into the early morning. He was panicking, and he ran away until he found a hollow log that he scrambled into and fell into a restless sleep. His mother awoke in the morning and was distraught, so she set out to look for him. Wolffe, meanwhile, had woken up to a face of someone he had dreamed about...not the son, but the Mortis daughter. She had long green hair and a white face. Wolffe didn't much trust people with green hair, he couldn't explain why, but they bugged him, so when she tried to pick him up, he yowled in protest and scratched her. Her arm began to bleed, and Wolffe began to feel some remorse for what he had done to the daughter, who had only been trying to help. So he began licking her arm, and soon the blood was dry. Then he let him pick her up. She carried him across the forest, to a temple. Wolffe didn't like the temple, but he understood the daughters words: ''"We will find your mother in the morning." ''His mother! Wolffe missed his mother, and was sorry he had run away, but he had been so scared! The dream had been absolutely terrifying for the young wolf. The daughter made Wolffe a bed out of blankets and set him to rest. He slept deeply, knowing they'd find his mother in the morning. Mother's Death And find her they did. Lying dead on the ground was Wolffe's mother, bleeding from a wound on her throat, with a dagger sticking out of it. And who should stand over her but the Mortis Son. Wolffe wailed, and jumped on the son, but he disappeared into smoke, and Wolffe only saw his mother's dying body. He crouched next to her and stayed there until her breath left her. Alone Now he was alone. Alone in the world without a mother